One Punch
by Silverstarfox
Summary: Roxas is hurt by Axel and it reminds him of the violence that ripped his family apart. Warning this story is boyXboy but no sex as such there is if you read between the lines. If you don't like yaoi don't read.


Ok, I'm having another try at a Kingdom Hearts story. So here's a slice of Roxas and Axel yaoi heaven. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I am not making any money off this, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

One Punch

"Roxas…" Axel huffed, knocking harder on the bathroom door, "Roxas please open up."

"Get the hell away from me, Axel!" The blonde retorted weakly.

"Roxas…I'm sorry."

Roxas bit the inside of his cheek, "You hit me. You son of a…" he took a deep breath, still shaken up, "I can't believe you hit me!"

Axel sighed for about the third time, pacing in front of the bathroom door, "I'm sorry. Can you please come out here so I can see the damage?"

"You don't need to see it!"

Axel walked down the hall to the kitchen, grabbing an icepack from the fridge and placing it in clean dish cloth before returning to the bathroom door. "Roxas, please come out. If you don't want to show me to ease my worry, then come out here so I can see it and feel guilty for what I've done." Still there was no sound from the other side of the door and he knocked for another time, "Rox, please, open the door and let me see. I got you some ice; you need to ice it or else you'll bruise." He heard the water running and his head connected with the door slightly in response, "Cold water won't help."

The bathroom door swung open and Roxas's hand reached out to Axel to snatch the ice from him but the other grabbed his arm too quickly and pulled him close. "Let go of me!"

Axel reached past him and pulled the bathroom door shut, holding onto his boyfriend's hand lightly and pulling him gently into the next room and setting him down onto the bed. He pressed the icepack tenderly against the bruising cheek, sighing as it had already grown to be a large red and purpling mark. The same purple marks had made themselves apparent on his shoulder where he'd grabbed him when he punched him. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Ice and an apology doesn't make things all better." The blonde bit back rudely, holding the ice to his face and shrugging Axel's hand away.

"I know…" Axel whispered, reaching forward and stroking the bruised arm. The two went silent for a few moments. Roxas was focused on keeping the ice close so that it'd reduce the swelling that his boyfriend had caused him with his action of anger. In the meantime, Axel just didn't want to say anything upsetting. He tried to make himself useful, turning down the sheets for Roxas to get into bed and then going to get the boy a glass of water.

"It was one small hit…" Roxas announced as he lay down beneath the heavy sheets, "It was one small hit like the one that you gave me…that started the violence between my parents."

Axel got on all fours on the bed, lifting a hand and brushing the blonde hair off the forehead even though the boy flinched away a bit. "It won't happen again. I'll never start what your parents started…"

"I don't want us to end up like them…"

"We won't. I won't let myself do that to you."

Roxas turned over onto his side, the one that wasn't bruised, and buried himself beneath the sheets to cover the bruise on his cheek, "A lot of people say that."

"But I really mean it." He insisted, "And that should count for something." He added softly, getting in beside Roxas. He wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him closer, allowing Roxas's back to press against his chest and stroking his tense stomach muscles. "I won't hurt you…I promise."

"Promises are just words."

"But I'll stick to them, and I'll make sure my actions do too." He hugged the boy further, trailing light feathery kisses from the boy's bruised shoulder, gently over the bruised cheek and onto the boy's temple. "I'll make it up to you. This won't happen again."

"I love you, Axel." The teenager murmured, "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't. Ever again."

A/N: So this is my second fic but hopefully you enjoy it. Tell me if you enjoy but no flamers as I don't have time to waste with people who don't like what other people write. I was told if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all.


End file.
